


A text fic in which the author decides to put in random pairings

by Sushi_For_Me



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gayness, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, No Smut, Not everyone is gay, Post-Canon, Randomness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i think, is this tagging?, not meant to be taken seriously, random pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_For_Me/pseuds/Sushi_For_Me
Summary: Yup. Everyone is completely shameless, and this is a random ass text fic in which I wasn't really thinking about this. It was a stupid idea. And the pairings are random. I think.





	1. THE START OF HELL

_Karma has added 27 people into an unnamed group!_

_Karma has changed the group's name to_ SUFFERINGGGGGG  
  
Karma: I hope y'all suffer in here

Nagisa: well shit

Okajima: are there boobs?

Kataoka: yeah

Okajima: then im staying lol

Kimura: lol? y'all?

Kimura: who da fuck says that anymore?

Karma: me, ya shitty piece of justice

Nagisa: karma, dont

Karma: but you love me when i do that

Kayano: jeez and i thought we were gay

Karma: "we"?

Kayano: fuck

Kanzaki: YOU WERNT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEMMMM

Kirara: hmmmm

Kirara: HMMMMMMMMMM

Kurahashi: oh god nooo

Kirara: tell me all the details

Kirara: ALL

Kayano: no you fucking gay simulator

Isogai: everyone, please stop!

Maehara: u know u love me too

Isogai: shut up

Karma: alright, screenshotted thx

Kayano: fuck

Kayano: FUCK

Hayami: ...

Chiba: ...

Terasaka: SAY SOMETHING YOU STRAIGHT ASSES

Chiba: what

Nagisa: well... it worked?

Hayami: alright, getting my gun.

Terasaka: SHIT

Chiba: use the tranquilizer

Hayami: got it

Karma: lol dug your own grave

Terasaka: SHkhkjfahdkjghkarhgkajdhgkajd

Okano: five seconds and everything has already gone downhill

Kimura: not surprising

Maehara: y r we awake? thought it was 5 am

Karma: ya so

Isogai: what do you do at night

Sugino: well Nagisa would know

Nagisa: who told you that?

Nagisa: wait

Kimura: HAH TAKE THAT TOP STUDENT

Kanzaki: nagisa, you're just as bad as Kayano

Kayano: but you love me for it, right?

Karma: I hate you for it.

Sugino: wait, did karma just did PROPER GRAMMAR!?!??!?wr@?rewtbKWJHWKJLERH

Kanzaki: dafuq was that?

Karma: just regular ol' me doing the job

Nagisa: when did you even get into his house?

Karma: just a few tricks

Isogai: YOUR'E A ROBBER!?

Isogai: CALLING 911

Karma: I NEVER SAID THAT YOU IMBECILE

Kurahashi: engalis plaze

Kimura: DID SOMEONE SAY JUSTICE

Hayami: fuck not this again

Kirara: guyz i finished writing my new book

Chiba: it's not porn, right?

Kirara: OF COURSE IT IS

Nagisa: greaaat

Kirara: IT'S BEAUTIFULLL

Kirara: BECAUSE IT'S WHERE MY OTPS BECOME REALITY

Karma: Terasaka, what's her address?

Terasaka: uhhhhh, ill PM you

Kirara: SHIT SHIT

Maehara: hun, werent u gonna call the police?

Isogai: it was a joke

Kimura: ISOGAI ARREST THE POLICE

Isogai: ...what?

Kirara: HELPPPP KARMA'S IN MY ROOM

Hayami: literally

Kirara: Shihiosthlkglkjdklfafsgjdsfkskfhelp

Nagisa: how did she fit in "help?"

Isogai: best not to explain...

Itona: wtf

Karma: ah, he is finally here

Itona: i wake up to this

Terasaka: ...

Kirara: y'all living in the same room?

Itona: no

Terasaka: no

Karma: why are you denying it?

Itona: im not denying anything

Terasaka: ya

Itona: cunt

Nagisa: WOAAAAAAAAAAAAH THERE BUDDY

Sugino: that was a bit much

Karma: also

Kirara: fuuu13280984

Kurahashi: MY GIRLFRIEND

Nagisa: what

Chiba: okay

Sugino: now you react?

Kurahashi: STOP ABUSING HERRR

Itona: actually it's more like she's corrupted you in some way

Kurahashi: SHE TAUGHT ME HOW YAOI WAS LOVE YOU IDIOTS

Okano: shuuut uppp, kimura is going crazy again

Kataoka: look all i want to do is go to sleep with my gf

Karma: I bet you're having fun with Touka

Hayami: can all of you shits go to sleep i chiba is moving too much

Isogai: and that's a problem because...?

Hayami: HE IS MY MOTHERFUCKING PILLOW I WILL 360 NO SCOPE U RIGHT NOW

Karma: nice knowing y'all

Nagisa: same

Karma: well it was nice knowing just Nagisa

Kimura: well duh, you literally yelled out, "I'M DATING NAGISA AND IM GAY" out loud in a mall

Karma: So?

Karma: Irahfioqegotoiuq3g4iruoyq3iur

Nagisa; SHIT

Sugino: RUN  
  
Kimura: FOR THE SAKE OF JUSTBJFKSGBKJDBGFDFKJGHL


	2. Hacking, wtfffff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh
> 
> Hacking?

_Karma has changed their name to your suffering, because why not?_

Nagisa: When was that a thing?

your suffering: it's called hacking

Kimura: well fuck

Kimura: Karma knows how to rob, hack, and kill

Kurahashi: it was nice knowing y'all

your suffering: time to make things more interesting

_your suffering has changed Nagisa's name to Gender... wait, that's unoriginal!_

Gender: KAAARMAAAA

_your suffering has changed Isogai's name to HSITORY since no one really knows what to call him!_

HSITORY: well it's not that bad

_your suffering has changed Maehara's name to SCUM... because we're cunts._

SCUM: _you bitch_

your suffering: ill make names as people come up, idk

Kirara: they arent good enough

Gender: karma, please dont

_your suffering has changed Kirara's name to thegaylovingscum. What else am I supposed to say?_

thegaylovingscum: wont deny it

SCUM: deserved

Kurahashi: MY GIRLFRIEND

_your suffering has changed Kurahashi's name to GayBeetle lol._

GayBeetle: HEYYYY

HSITORY: ... It's accurate...?

thegaylovingscum: well i won't deny it

thegaylovingscum: she's really great in bed 

Gender: WE DONT NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS

your suffering: uh yeah please give me more details for uhhh

your suffering: suffering

Gender: blackmail right

SCUM: you're the scum karma

your suffering: thx!

thegaylovingscum: also tf is everyone else

your suffering: um

Gender: KARMAAAAA

your suffering: i didn't do shit

HSITORY: course u didnt

HSITORY: u tortured them all and took all their shit

your suffering: r00d

your suffering: how dare u accuse me of such a thing

SCUM: yeah you fucking sadist

your suffering: defend me nagisa!

Gender: once u stole my wallet and lost it

your suffering: NAGISAA

Gender: WELL I LOST A LOT OF MONEY BECAUSE OF IT

Gender: MY MOTHER WAS MAD

your suffering: ...oh

your suffering: sorry

SCUM: WATI WHAT

GayBeetle: actualy theyre working on the projet that is due tomorrow

Gender: OH FUCK

SCUM: UH BYE

your suffering: hah

HSITORY: you probably havent done it karma

your suffering: Except i have

Gender: WHAT

thegaylovingscum: the first time karma will ever do homework

your suffering: EXCUSE ME

your suffering: I DO HOMEWORK

HSITORY: did... did we geniunely get karma mad?

your suffering: it's "genuinely", genius.

Gender: well... I gotta do the project

HSITORY: same

thegaylovingscum: gotta go see da GAY BEETLE

GayBeetle: yaaay

your suffering: WAIT DONT LEAVE

your suffering: welp

your suffering: pic_of_nagi.png

Gender: KARMMAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> And so... it ends. does anyone have any ideas about what nicknames i should give? make sure they're fun :)


End file.
